Las siete islas perdidas
by Nadesiko Takase
Summary: Los chicos se emprenden en una expedición en búsqueda de una legendaria esmeralda, auspiciada por el padre de Len. Conocen a sus compañeras de equipo y surgen romances... LxP y HxOC


Las Siete Islas Perdidas 

(No se dejen engañar por el título. Es mas bien una historia de amor)

Era una mañana soleada en Agonia, un pequeño pueblo de "Las siete islas perdidas". Las siete islas perdidas eran pequeñas islas, ubicadas bastante cerca la una de la otra, recibían ese nombre porque su ubicación no aparecía en ninguno de los mapas geográficos de ninguna localidad. Su población es muy variada, puesto que los habitantes son descendientes de irlandeses, franceses, ingleses, españoles y el idioma mas hablado es el castellano (¿o español?).

Fey y Subaru descansaban en uno de los bares de la localidad, tomando cerveza barata y mirando a las personas pasar. Pero Subaru estaba fascinada de estar ahí, en su primer trabajo como arqueóloga. Tenía apenas 22 años y era la primera vez que estaba tan lejos de casa, en ese lugar olvidado y sin rastros de civilización.

Fey, por su parte, conocía muy bien el mundo. Había tenido una vida llena de aventuras desde que dejó su hogar a los tiernos quince años, debido a diferencias de opiniones con su madre. Desde entonces, Fey comenzó a vivir la vida a su modo; frenéticamente, con salvajismo, experimentando de todo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse mañana.

Subaru hechó un mechón de cabellos negros por sobre su hombro y con aires de

gran aventurera preguntó a su compañera:

¿Cuándo comenzaremos la búsqueda de la Cueva de los Lamentos?.

La razón por la que estaban en ese lugar exótico era porque un millonario coleccionista de piedras preciosas las había mandado a buscar una esmeralda famosa por cierta leyenda que decía que dicha joya era tan grande como un huevo de avestruz y tan pesada como una de las piedras de las famosas ruinas de Machu Pichu. La leyenda de ´´La esmeralda perdida había incentivado a muchos caza fortunas, arqueólogos y coleccionistas a ir a aquel sitio olvidado por Dios con tan solo una dudosa leyenda y la proeza de fama y fortuna, por supuesto, nadie encontró nada, ni siquiera una pista que diera crédito a la leyenda.

Primero debemos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y miró el cielo: Ya está obscureciendo y no quiero pasar la noche en las calles de este pueblo. agregó agitándose con un escalofrío.

Subaru la comprendía: ¡Las calles eran de tierra!. Era un pueblo muy humilde y poco desarrollado.

En ese momento salieron del bar Hao y Yoh, el primero historiador y psicólogo y el segundo antropólogo y guía de la expedición. Ambos eran hermanos, gemelos, de hecho. Pero muy distintos en cuanto a personalidad. Hao era orgulloso, seguro, altivo, capaz, serio; Yoh era jovial, juguetón, bromista y siempre de buen humor, aunque también siempre distraído. En cuanto en apariencia, ambos eran de mediana estatura, delgados, de ojos castaños y de cabello del mismo color, lacio. La única diferencia era que Hao lo llevaba mas largo.

Ambos fueron a sentarse a lado de sus compañeras de trabajo. Hao estaba serio, contemplando el paisaje, mientras que Fey trataba de no ponerse nerviosa por tenerlo a su lado. No creía conveniente involucrarse con un compañero de trabajo.

¿Dónde dejaron a Len, Horo Horo y Pilika?. preguntó Subaru a Yoh.

Len era el asesor de la expedición e hijo del "millonario empresario", único heredero del imperio de su padre, así que está de más decir que lo cuidaban como si fuese oro… Claro, Len estaba lejos de ser un inútil chiquillo. Era muy independiente y seguro de sí… Y también muy alzado. Horo Horo era el loco camarógrafo y fotógrafo de gran renombre que estaba para documentar los hechos. Pilika era su hermana y asistente. Juntos tenían una empresa que se dedicaba a realizar todo tipo de documentales.

Están adentro. replicó con una sonrisa Yoh. Len y Horo Horo estaban peleando de nuevo y Pilika trataba de separarlos.

Esos dos… murmuró Subaru, meneando la cabeza en sentido negativo con una sonrisa.

¡Bueno, que alguien los traiga!. Debemos encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. avisó Fey, poniéndose de pie. Hao la contempló por unos instantes. ¿Y tú qué me ves?.

Nada. replicó con sencillez, y sonrió tal cual su hermano.

Antes de que se pudiera decir más, del bar salió un hombre moreno, cuarentón y barrigón agarrando a dos jóvenes de las orejas, que se retorcían y soltaban protestas.

¡Y no vuelvan si es para causar problemas!. les gritó el hombre luego de aventarlos fuera del local.

Horo Horo se palpaba la oreja ardiente con una mueca de dolor.

¡Auuiii!. ¿Qué necesidad había de ser violento?. ­­­­ le gritó una vez que se puso de pie. Len se sacudió las caras ropas con gran dignidad.

¡Ch!.¡Trogloditas!. soltó con aires de señor ofendido. Pilika se cruzó de brazos y los contempló a modo de reproche, meneando la cabeza.

¿Ya estamos?. ¿Están contentos?.

¿Qué pasó?. preguntó riendo Fey.

Comenzaron a pelear dentro del bar y el dueño se molestó. replicó Pilika, sacudiendo su larga melena que le alcanzaba hasta la cintura.

Fey miró a Horo Horo y Len haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la carcajada, al igual que lo demás, que fingían que no los miraban.

Bien. Vamos a buscar el hotel.

¿Hotel?. Tendremos suerte si encontramos una cucha. se buró Len.

Yoh, ¿nos tienes preparado algo, verdad?.

Yoh había trabajado en esa zona con anterioridad durante un par de años. Conocía la isla como la palma de su mano. Él estaba a cargo de llevarlos hasta la Cueva de los Lamentos, donde creían que se encontraba la esmeralda.

Sí, claro, en eso quedamos.

Fey trató de ocultar un suspiro de alivio. Yoh era una buena persona, solo que a veces no tenía los pies puestos en la tierra. Solo quería asegurarse de que tendrían un lugar para pasar la noche. Se sentía muy cansada después del largo viaje en ese barco que se balanceaba de un lado a otro con el oleaje y tres horas en un ómnibus deplorable, mal oliente y tan viejo que caía en pedazos, todo para llegar hasta ese pueblo remoto.

Esta noche pasaremos en la casa de un viejo amigo. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano y emprenderemos marcha hasta la Cueva de los Lamentos, que está a dos días a pie de este pueblo. No hay camino para automóviles. repitió el plan que habían concretado tan minuciosamente antes de salir en busca de la aventura.

Bien, yo me conformo con una buena ducha y una buena noche de sueño… comenzó a decir Pilika, pero al ver la expresión del rostro de Yoh, se cortó de golpe. ¿…Hay baños, verdad…?.

¡Claro que hay!. replicó riendo el interpelado. Está en el bosque.

Pilika tenía una gran vena palpitante en la frente. Fey la tuvo que detener para que no saltara sobre Yoh y le diera una golpiza por llevarlos a una "cucha" sin baño, como decía Len.

Bueno, ¡Vamonos!. Me muero de sueño. exclamó Subaru, ansiosa por echarse una siesta.

Levantaron sus mochilas y emprendieron marcha al lugar que Yoh los llevaría a pasar la noche. Caminaron entre nubes de mosquitos, la humedad y el barro sin demasiadas quejas… excepto las de Len. El sudor corría por la frente y humedecía sus prendas de vestir. Los pies pesaban; el cansancio había comenzado a hacer lo suyo. Todo lo que deseaban era encontrar un lugar en donde caer y dormir unas buenas ocho horas antes de emprender el viaje del día siguiente.

Finalmente llegaron a una pobre casa de madera. Yoh golpeó y lo atendió su amigo, un hombre de mediana edad de piel morena y cabellos castaños. Se saludaron alegremente, hablaron unos instantes y luego el hombre (Llamado Hae), los llevó a dónde pasarían la noche. Era como una pequeña cabaña de un ambiente que se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la casa. No era mucho, pero al menos era un lugar a salvo de los mosquitos.

Enseguida los hombres extendieron sus bolsas de dormir en el piso de madera crujiente y se recostaron a descansar unos instantes mientras que las chicas iban a tomar un baño en el arroyo que pasaba cerca de ahí, en un bosque húmedo. Al cabo de una buena media hora, Plilika y Subaru volvían bien limpias y frescas. Entraron a la cabaña y se encontraron con unos Yoh, Horo Horo y Len profundamente dormidos sobre sus bolsas llenas de tierra, con las ropas puestas. Hao se encontraba escribiendo algo en su lap top, seguramente tomando nota de todo lo sucedido hasta el momento (ese era básicamente su trabajo).

Ya pueden ir a tomar un baño. le dijo Subaru, poniendo un mechón de sus cabellos negros húmedos tras una oreja. El muchacho terminó de escribir algo y luego levantó la vista hacia ella.

¿Dónde está Fey?.

¡Ah, no te preocupes!. Dijo que volvería sola. Además, ella puede cuidarse sola.

Hao asintió con la cabeza. Cerró su computadora y fue a despertar a su hermano, que estaba profundamente dormido, hablando en sueños de una tal "Anna". Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie resmungando y llevaron sus cosas para bañarse en el arroyo.

¡No se preocupen, el agua está muy agradable!. exclamó Pilika, llena de energías.

Una vez allí, se lanzaron al agua sin pensarlo dos veces, ansiosos por sacarse la mugre y el cansancio. Horo Horo, Len e Yoh comenzaron a jugar mientras Hao se relajaba en la orilla después de un buen chapuzón. Dejó que la frescura del agua hiciera desaparecer el agotamiento de su cuerpo. Miró a su hermano y sus compañeros jugar en el agua como tres niños mientras recordaba su infancia.

Un sonido tras él lo puso alerta. Se dio la vuelta pero solo encontró la espesa maraña verde del bosque que parecía respirar. El sonido se volvió a repetir, había alguien ahí. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, de entre las plantas salió una joven de largos cabellos color miel, ondulados, con un pareo atado al cuello envolviendo su cuerpo.

¡Hola!. ¿Están disfrutando del agua?.

Sí.. se limitó a responder, volviendo a lo suyo.

La muchacha caminó con cuidado sobre las rocas mohosas y se sentó a su lado a ver jugar a sus compañeros.

Vaya. Cualquiera diría que no tuvieron infancia… comentó sonriendo. ¿Estás listo para el viaje de mañana?.

Sí. Oye, Feisita… ¿Has oído sobre la maldición de la Esmeralda Perdida?. le preguntó en tono misterioso. Fey asumió que estaba tratando de gastarle una broma. Hao disfrutaba "jugar" con las personas de ese modo.

No, no la he oído… ¿Por qué no me la cuentas?. dijo, siguiendo la corriente, en tono inocente.

Bueno, en el pueblo indígena que descubrió la esmeralda se creía que ésta sólo traía desgracias al que la poseyera, ya que desde el momento que la encontraron, catástrofes, una tras otras sucedieron al pueblo hasta que finalmente desapareció. Cientos de años después, los conquistadores españoles la encontraron y se disponían a llevarla a España, pero uno a uno, todos los miembros del grupo fueron pereciendo a lo largo del camino hasta que solo quedó uno, que fue el que la escondió para que nadie fuese maldecido por su poder nuevamente.

¿Y la escondió en la Cueva de los Lamentos?. inquirió ella, tomando súbito interés por la historia, olvidando que era solo una broma. Hao asintió con la cabeza en silencio, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. ¡Estás mintiendo!. Yo soy arqueóloga y jamás oí sobre eso.

Pues créelo, Feisita. Yo soy historiador y te digo que es verdad.

Se escuchó un grito seguido de un chapuzón. Horo Horo había efectuado un triple salto mortal desde un árbol y cayó de barriga en el agua. Len se mató de risa.

¿Y me dirás que tú crees en la maldición?. interrogó Fey con picardía. Hao dirigió la mirada hacia el arroyo sin parar de sonreír.

Hay muchas cosas que no comprendemos del todo en éste mundo… replicó él. Fey soltó una carcajada.

Sí, y tú eres una de ellas. rebatió, poniéndose de pie. Hao e Yoh tenía algo extraño, como un aura de misticismo que los hacía intrigantes.

Al ver el cielo, se percató de que ya estaba bastante obscuro. No estaba segura de poder encontrar el camino de regreso a la cabaña en medio de la penumbra espesa del bosque. Podía aventurarse, pero si se perdía, tardarían días en encontrarla… Además, el bosque parecía ser eterno. Miró a Hao dubitativa. No quería pedirle que la acompañara para que después él pudiese llamarle miedosa.

Deja de verme con esa carita. soltó, sin apartar la vista de sus compañeros. Te acompañaré sólo porque te necesitamos para encontrar la esmeralda. Fey frunció el ceño indignada, pero no dijo nada.

Después de la sesión de relajación en el arroyo, el dueño de casa les invitó a una humilde cena con su familia, alegando que necesitarían fuerzas para el viaje. Los siete se pusieron lo más presentable que les permitían los shorts o los pantalones de carpintero con las remeras o soleras.

Pilika, te espero a fuera. le dijo Subaru, saliendo de la cabaña, dejando a la interpelada, Len e Yoh adentro arreglando algunas cosas.

Enseguida voy. replicó la muchacha, mientras luchaba por arreglar la cámara que Horo Horo había estado utilizando. ¡Juro que viendo la manera en que trata sus cosas, nadie diría que es un verdadero genio en ésto!. exclamó. Cargó otro rollo de cinta a la cámara y la guardó con cuidado en su bolsón. Ahí estaría a salvo de Horo Horo.

A mí se me hace difícil creer que sea un genio en algo. Murmuró Len, atándose los cordones de las botas de explorador. Yoh soltó una risita inocente al mismo tiempo que doblaba su ropa sucia y la guardaba.

Anna me va a matar… comentó. Anna era su esposa, una mujer bastante estricta, y bastante bonita.

Ella había sido razón de disputa entre los hermanos gemelos porque ambos la amaban. Yoh y Anna se casaron, y el primero no volvió a saber de su hermano en un buen tiempo. Recientemente Yoh y Hao habían vuelto a hablarse y hecho las paces, aunque Yoh sabía que su hermano seguía enamorado de Anna, pero no le importaba, con tal de tener a su hermano de nuevo.

Esa tal Anna suena bastante terrible, Yoh. ­­­­­ comentó Pilika, con una sonrisa divertida.

En realidad es una mujer muy dulce… la disculpó, rascándose la cabeza. Bueno, me voy a cenar. Muero de hambre.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la cabaña al cerrarse.

Pilika forcejeaba con la tapa de seguridad de los repuestos, Horo Horo la había apretado fuertemente como seguridad para que no se abriera y los repuestos se desparramaran en el bolsón. Len había dejado lo suyo y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué haces?. Inquirió, sin muchas ganas de saber la repuesta.

Preparo el equipo para mañana… Pero no puedo abrir esta caja…

Para su sorpesa, Len se puso de pie, le sacó la caja de las manos y con gran facilidad, la abrió. Se la entregó y volvió a su labor de atarse los cordones. Pilika se sonrojó.

Gracias…

No fue nada.

Cada uno continuó haciendo lo suyo en silencio. Pilika se había puesto un poco nerviosa y deseaba romper ese silencio que le resultaba bastante incómodo. No sabía si Len se sentía igual. Contempló al muchacho mientras fingía que arreglaba el equipo. Era muy atractivo, sobre todo con esa personalidad de malo. Agitó la cabeza para sacar eso de su mente, ¿a qué venían esos pensamientos?. Ella estaba ahí por razones de trabajo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Adónde vas?. Preguntó secamente Len. Ella se congeló por unos instantes, sin saber bien porqué.

Eh… a cenar. Ya terminé aquí.

Espérame unos segundos, yo te acompañaré. No puedo dejar a una mujer caminar sola en la obscuridad.

A Pilika le pareció un comentario de la más romántico, ignorando el contenido machista propio de la cultura del muchacho. Se mordió el labio inferior haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la emoción.

Ya está. Dijo él, poniéndose de pie. Vamos.

La cena estuvo muy buena. La familia anfitriona era muy agradable. Hae, el amigo de Yoh preguntó qué estaban buscando, y éste le replicó que buscaban la famosa Esmeralda Perdida, que el padre de Len era un famoso coleccionista, que pagaba por la expedición y le contó toda la historia.

Si yo fuese ustedes, volvería a casa ahora. les dijo muy en serio el hombre. Los invitados se miraron unos a otros extrañados. Todos en éste pueblo le temen a la gran Esmeralda. Somos descendientes de los pocos sobrevivientes del pueblo que fue destruido por los poderes de esa joya maligna.

¿Usted sabe donde está la esmeralda?. preguntó Subaru, casi saltando.

No. Contestó muy tranquilo el hombre. No sabemos donde fue a parar después de que llegaron los conquistadores. Y aunque lo supiéramos, nunca la tomaríamos. ¡No trae mas que desgracias!. Está maldita. Uno a uno, todos sus poseedores fueron pereciendo. hizo una pausa. Creo que ustedes son los primeros en venir en busca de ella.

Fey miró disimuladamente a Hao. Así que no había sido una broma la historia que le había contado. Pero ella nunca había oído con anterioridad de la Esmeralda Perdida, hasta que el padre de Len la mandó llamar para ir en su búsqueda, le mostró los mapas y le contó el posible trayecto de la joya. ¡Pero nadie le había dicho nada de una maldición!.

¿Cómo saben que no es solo que un mito?. preguntó el hombre.

Porque mi padre tiene pruebas. contestó altivo Len, con mucho orgullo. Su equipo de investigadores ha trabajado por años averiguando sobre el tema, y las pistas nos traen hasta aquí.

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

Bueno, les deseo mucha suerte, aunque no habrá suerte que los salve una vez que pongan las manos sobre la Esmeralda Perdida. Estarán malditos hasta el día en que mueran.

Tú si que tienes amigos muy peculiares, Yoh. comentó Len, la mañana siguiente luego de dejar una humilde recompensa, abandonaron el techo bajo el que durmieron.

El sol aún no se asomaba. Todo estaba obscuro. Caminaban por un sendero de tierra roja, sin saber exactamente a donde iban. Tan solo seguían a Yoh, que iba a la cabeza de la fila con una linterna.

Je, je. Sí, Hae es un poco supersticioso. Pero es la cultura de la gente de esta zona.

Una sonrisa para la cámara, hermosas señoritas… pidió Horo Horo, filmando a Subaru, Fey y Pilika. Se ven muy bien. ¿Quién diría que estas son las chanchitas que roncaban a noche?.

¡Horo Horo!. siseó Pilika con una vena palpitante en la frente.

Nos levantamos muy temprano hoy porque el HP de nuestro guía descompuso la alarma… comenzó a narrar el filmador, mientras registraba todo lo que les rodeaba. … Y cuando se levantó, creyó que se había pasado la hora y nos despertó a los gritos… Pero resultaba que eran tan solo las cuatro de la mañana. hizo un primer plano del rostro de Yoh. ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?.

Pues… lo siento, je, je.

Basta con eso, cabeza de cepillo. gruñó Len, que estaba muy molesto por tener que haberse levantado tan temprano.

Éste es el joven Len Tao… comenzó a contar Horo Horo, mientras filmaba al susodicho. ¿Se acuerdan?. Rico, malcriado, peso plomo, mal gusto para la moda…

¿A quién llamasmal gusto para la moda, cabeza de cepillo?. y así estalló una pelea de una hora, mientras Pilika se hacía cargo de la filmación.

_( Hijo de p…)_

¿Cuánto falta para que acabe el camino?. preguntó Fey, ansiosa por empezar con la parte mas difícil del recorrido.

Subaru sacó de uno de los bolsillos laterales de sus pantalones el mapa que Yoh le había dado para que le dictase el camino, ya que él debía sostener la linterna.

Unos cuarenta kilómetros. replicó sosteniendo sus cosas con dificultad.

Te ayudo. se ofreció Yoh, tomando uno de sus bolsones mas pesados y cargándolo sin problema.

Gracias.

Llegaremos a la encrucijada para el medio día si mantenemos el paso. informó Yoh, que caminaba con gran ligereza, como si las cosas que cargaba en la espalda no le pesasen nada.

Cuando el camino terminase, entonces deberían abrirse paso entre las malezas, la espesura del bosque, cruzar ríos y soportar insectos hasta llegar a la Cueva de los Lamentos, la cual, nadie había visto con anterioridad y nadie podía asegurar que existía; así que el equipo tan solo seguía la suposición de los investigadores.

Pareces muy ansiosa por poner las manos sobre esa esmeralda. señaló Hao. Fey lo miró unos instantes.

Esa esmeralda nos hará millonarios y famosos. ¿Me dirás que tú no está ansioso por encontrarla?. Replicó la muchacha con picardía. Disfrutó al ver que el semblante altivo de Hao por primera vez adquiría una expresión parecida a la exasperación.

Eres odiosa. le dijo en tono opaco.

Pronto su rostro volvió a la normalidad, con su expresión confiada de siempre.

Como sea, yo no pienso tocar la piedra… Dejaré que mi hermano la tome, así la maldición caerá sobre él.

Eso es tan tierno… No hay nada como el amor de un hermano. soltó sarcástica.

Lentamente, mientras hablaban fueron alejándose del grupo hasta quedar últimos en la fila, luego hasta estar a unos diez metros de los demás. Pero seguían conversando, aunque la charla no era muy amistosa exactamente. Era mas bien como si constante mente se estuvieran desafiando, y disfrutaban haciéndolo.

¿Tienes hermanos?. le preguntó él, aunque más bien sonaba como una afirmación. Debido a que había estudiado psicología, podía saber muchas cosas de una persona con solo observarla; y él pasaba mucho tiempo observando a Fey.

Sí, aunque no los veo desde hace años. Replicó tratando de ocultar la nostalgia que sentía.

Está bien. Consoló. Yo tampoco me llevo muy bien con mi familia.

¿Y quién te dijo que no me llevo bien con mi familia?. inquirió divertida ante la suspicacia de Hao. Parecía estar siempre un paso adelantado a todo.

Estudié psicología. Puedo saber mucho de ti con solo mirarte. rebatió, sin apartar la mirada del camino, sonriendo con soberbia. Fey trató de no sonrojarse.

¿Ah, si?. desafió. Entonces asumo que puedes describirme.

Hao la contempló largamente mientras caminaban con lentitud. El grupo ya estaba bastante alejado. Fey luchaba por no sonrojarse ante esos hermosos ojos castaños que la escrutaban con supremacía. Cuando estaba a lado de Hao se sentía pequeña, como si él supiese todo lo que pasaba alrededor y ella tan solo fuese otra pieza más que él descifraba.

Eres independiente, posesiva, ambiciosa y valiente. Te gustan las aventuras y lo desconocido. Siempre vas hacia delante con firmeza para tratar de ocultar que en el interior eres sensible, estás asustada y no estás segura de muchas cosas que haces.

Fey se sorprendió. Se sintió desnuda ante él después de oír como la describía a la perfección. Todos se dejaban engañar por sus alardes y su aparente seguridad hasta el punto que nadie creía que ella podía sentir miendo por algo. Pero esa persona a la que había conocido hace un poco menos de un mes la describió a la perfección. Pronto se sobrepuso y sonrió con gran confianza.

Creo que debería volver a la facultad de psicología, Hao. él le sonrió, haciéndola sentir muy extraña por dentro.

Luchaba contra sus sentimientos. No quería involucrarse, y menos con una persona como Hao, tan independiente y segura de sí que sólo la haría sufrir.

El sol comenzó a levantarse por el horizonte. La mañana comenzó a aclararse y el camino dejó de parecer tan dificultoso. Con forme avanzaban las horas, la luz del sol se hacía más brillante hasta que el calor comenzó a afectarles. Tal como Yoh lo había predicho, llegaron al final del camino para el medio día. Ahí descansaron un par de horas y almorzaron.

Hao comenzó a anotar todo lo que habían hecho desde que se levantaron, Yoh revisaba los mapas asegurándose de que iban por el camino correcto, Pilika revisaba el equipo, Horo Horo la cámara, Subaru y Fey seguían tratando de descifrar la copia de un pergamino que los investigadores les habían entregado. Se suponía que hablaba de la Esmeralda Perdida, contaba algunos mitos y leyendas y un poco de historia.

Emprendieron marcha nuevamente y sin parar. Se abrieron paso a machetazo entre las hierbas. Los mosquitos estaban en todos lados y la humedad era muy pesada, dificultando la respiración. Avanzaron muy lentamente e Yoh comenzaba a preocuparse, pues a ese paso no llegarían al lugar que había sido destinado para acampar esa noche.

Aquí podríamos descansar unos minutos. pidió Subaru, bajando su equipaje. Trató de relajar los músculos de la espalda que le dolían por el peso del bolsón que cargaba.

Todos los demás la imitaron. Estaban agotados. El día comenzaba a retirarse, el cielo a obscurecerse. Se secaron el sudor, bebieron un poco de agua y tomaron asiento unos instantes.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar al lugar donde acamparemos?. Inquirió Fey, sentada en el piso, secándose con el dorso de la mano el sudor que corría por su frente. Yoh miró el cielo y luego pidió a Subaru, sentada sobre un tronco, que le pasara el mapa, el cuál analizó largamente.

Quince kilómetros.

¿Quínce!. exclamó Fey.

¿Cómo recorreremos quince kilómetros antes de que anochezca?. interrogó Hao.

Eso ya veremos… sonrió positivamente Yoh. Hao puso los ojos en blanco.

Los demás estaban muy ocupados descansando para oír algo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Horo Horo estaba tirado de espaldas en el suelo, recuperándose, pero al ver que Len está sentado a lado de su hermana, pronto se pone de pie y va a sentarse en medio de los dos para separarlos.

¡Hermano!. bufó Pilika, furiosa.

¿Qué?. Te estoy cuidando de andar con malas compañías, como el tiburoncito éste…

¿A quién llamas tiburoncito!. espetó Len, saltando como si tuviese resortes en las piernas.

¡Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás tratando de hacer?. ¡Aléjate de mi hermana!.

¿Ah, si?. ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?.

¡Porque no quiero tener de cuñado a un ricachón malcriado, y no quiero que mis sobrinos parezcan fenómenos!.

Pilika se sonrojó hasta las orejas, al igual que Len.

¡Horo Horo!. reprochó, avergonzada.

¿Y quién te dijo que me gusta tu hermana?. espetó Len, igualándose con el hermano celoso. Pilika hizo un puchero.

¿No te gusto?.

¡No, no es eso…! Es que… antes de que Len encontrase las palabras para explicarse, Plilika comenzó a lagrimar. Len y Horo Horo retrocedieron alarmados; ¡habían hecho llorar a una mujer!.

¡Ves!. Por eso no quiero que salgas con mi hermana.

¿Yo?. ¡Pero si vos empezaste!.

Subaru trataba de contener la carcajada mientras observaba le escena, sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído. Yoh se paró delante de ella y la tomó de la muñeca, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Ella lo miró extrañada.

Es peligroso que te sientes en troncos caídos. Generalmente en ellos habitan serpientes o insectos descomponedores.

Subaru palideció abruptamente y abrazó aterrada a Yoh mientras gritaba por el susto. Lentamente, el joven la separó de él y la miró a los ojos riendo:

¡Subaru, todo está bien!. No te preocupes. Subaru se apartó los cabellos negros que le caían en el rostro y se alejó lo mas que pudo del tronco.

Nuevamente emprendieron marcha. Avanzaron con lentitud entre las malezas, la obscuridad y el agua sospechosa que les llegaba hasta la cintura. Yoh y Hao abrieron el paso a machetazos (ya habían realizado expediciones con anterioridad), mientras Fey sostenía la linterna y Subaru sostenía el mapa en alto para que no se mojase. Len iba al final de la hilera, tratando de conseguir que Pilika le volviese a hablar.

Luego de múltiples picaduras de múltiples insectos, de estar metidos en agua por tres horas, finalmente llegaron al lugar en donde pasarían la noche. Era en tierra firme, en un claro del espeso bosque. Había suficiente espacio abierto para encender una fogata que serviría para ahuyentar a los animales salvajes. Esa noche tendría que dormir con la mugre, pues no había ningún arroyo de agua pura que circulase por la zona, así que antes de cenar, cada uno se aseó como pudo.

Fey trataba de encender una fogata mientras Yoh y Len preparaban la cena, haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque saliera algo comible. Pilika estaba preparando las bolsas de dormir de todos. Era una noche fría, en contraste al intenso calor de las horas del día.

Nunca ví tantas ronchas en una sola persona… comentaba escéptico Horo Horo, viendo a Subaru untarse una crema sobre las picaduras de insectos que tenía en todo el brazo enrojecido. Su piel blanca había sufrido bastante en ese viaje. Huele a menta. añadió, olisqueando el aire.

Sí. Tiene eucalipto para disminuir el dolor.

¿Estás mejor?. le preguntó Fey, sentándose a su lado después de encender el fuego.

Hago lo posible… contestó Horo Horo, que se había puesto verde de ver las ronchas de Subaru. Todo su brazo lucía inhumano. Horo Horo fue a vomitar entre los árboles.

¡Eso es aún más asqueroso!. ­ soltó Hao con repugnancia, viendo al muchacho arrodillado bajo un árbol. Ya se me fue el apetito.

¿Qué tanto me ves?. preguntó en un esfuerzo por sonar enojada Pilika.

Se había estado arreglando y Len, sentado frente a ella, no le había sacado los ojos de encima por un buen rato. Ni cuando se pasó la toalla húmeda por el cuerpo, ni cuando se lavó el rostro, ni cuando se ponía repelente, ni ahora, que estaba recogiendo su hermosa cabellera voluminosa en una cola.

Nada. replicó el muchacho, sobresaltándose. ¿Quién te dijo que te estoy mirando a ti?. interrogó, para no parecer un tonto mirón. Abrió la boca para decir algo importante, pero de la nada, apareció Subaru oliendo a eucalipto y se sentó entre ellos.

¡Lo siento!. Horo Horo me dijo que viniera a sentarme aquí.

¡Hermano!. espetó Pilika, iracunda. ¡Era tan celoso!.

Después de la cena, Subaru, Horo Horo y Len jugaron a las cartas. Pilika ya había ido a dormir, estaba muy cansada. Yoh permaneció acostado, mirando las estrellas durante largo rato. Fey continuaba tratando de descifrar la copia del pergamino que le habían dado los investigadores. Ella y Subaru habían descifrado gran parte del mismo y se habían puesto en contacto con el padre de Len para contarle como iba la expedición y lo que habían descubierto, que no era mucho, solo lo que ya sabían. Que la esmeralda traía grandes catástrofes y bla, bla.

¡Hacen trampa!. acusó molesta Subaru.

¿Nosotros?. preguntó inocente Horo Horo.

Debería darte vergüenza acusarnos de algo así. regañó en tono ofendido Len, ocultando tras la espalda el as extra que tenía.

Me alegro de ver que por lo menos para algo se llevan bien. rezongó la joven.

Fey fijó la vista en Hao, mirándolo disimuladamente por encima de la copia que trataba de descifrar. El muchacho escribía rápidamente en su lap top, con gran habilidad.

"Fey es la mujer más hermosa que nunca ví. Algún día la haré mi esposa… La haré mía aunque deba hacerlo a la fuerza. Por el momento me conformo con adorarla en silencio y actuar como si no me cayese bien…", imaginaba Fey que Hao escribía en su computadora. Soltó unas risitas y rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con el papel, fingiendo que leía. El muchacho la miró de reojo.

Si vas a pretender que estás leyendo, al menos pon de frente la escritura, ¿no?. sugirió como si nada el muchacho, sin apartar la mirada de su lap top. Fey deseó que le tragase la tierra al ver que tenía la hoja puesta al revés.

Apenas la luz aclaró el camino y el equipo emprendió marcha nuevamente. Viajaron a pie durante dos días, bajo las mismas condiciones de humedad, cantidad de insectos, agua sospechosa y lodo. El bosque se había transformado en una selva tupida y espesa que dificultaba la respiración. El calor se hacía ahogante, el olor a putrefacción era intenso.

El tercer día, cuando comenzaban a creer que habían errado el camino, se encontraron con La Cueva de los Lamentos, escondida bajo una gran cantidad de hierbas, arbustos y otras plantas.

Las exclamaciones de triunfo se hicieron presentes apenas comprobaron que estaban en el lugar indicado. Los viajeros soltaron sus cosas y comenzaron a correr dando saltos hacia la Cueva (la cual no era tan grande como se lo esperaban), y treparon por las rocas para obtener una mejor vista del lugar. En realidad, no había demasiado por ver, ya que todo estaba cubierto por la vegetación.

¿Consiguieron descifrar la copia del pergamino?. les preguntó Horo Horo a Subaru y Fey, mientras les ponía la filmadora en la cara.

Eh… bueno, la verdad es que …

Bueno… lo que pasa es…

¿Vamos a entrar de una vez o no?. apremió Len, con impaciencia, preparando su equipo.

¡Qué impaciente el chico, ¿Eh?. soltó burlón el filmador, acercándole la cámara.

¡Saca eso de mi cara!.

Je, je, je. ¡No puedo creer que llegamos!. exclamó Yoh, rascándose la cabezota.

Debe ser todo un logro para ti, hermanito… dijo sarcástico Hao. Como sea, te felicito.

¡Qué tierno!. se burló Fey, sacando lo que necesitaba de su bolsón. Hao le dedicó una mirada asesina. ¿Qué les parece si entramos?.

El equipo preparó lo que necesitaba y se aventuraron al interior de la obscura, calurosa, mal oliente y desconocida Cueva. Desde afuera parecía pequeña, pero en realidad era muy profunda. Caminaron en hilera, con linternas en mano, iluminando el paso. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de vegetación, y a medida que se adentraban aún más al interior, se hacía más difícil respirar, el camino se volvía más impredecible y la obscuridad se hacía más intensa.

¿Esto es todo?. preguntó Len, y su voz hizo eco en la soledad.

¿Qué esperabas, algo como Indiana Jones?. se burló Horo Horo, que documentaba todos los hechos en la filmadora. Se puso serio. En serio, yo también esperaba algo con trampas y cosas así.

Par de aficionados… murmuró Hao, meneando la cabeza.

Los datos que tenemos hacen creer que el sobreviviente español escondió la esmeralda aquí, en alguna parte. señaló Subaru, con su habla delicado y femenil. Imagino que debe estar escondida bajo una roca o algo así, lejos de la vista.

Tal vez esté enterrado. sugirió Pilika, caminando muy cerca de su hermano, tomándolo de la remera. Eso es lo que yo haría si no quisiera que encontraran algo.

Eso es probable. consideró Fey, que iba al frente de la hilera, sosteniendo la linterna. Deberíamos informar al padre de Len para que envíe el equipo especializado, con las maquinarias necesarias. paró unos instantes, haciendo que la hilera se detuviera detrás de ella. Miró alrededor.

Bien. Saldré y me pondré en contacto con mi padre. Yoh, necesito que me acompañes para darme las coordenadas exactas.

No hay problema.

Con gran cuidado, los dos muchachos emprendieron marcha hacia la salida. Esa Cueva daba la sensación de que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Cuando sus voces se perdieron, los cinco restantes reanudaron la búsqueda, sin muchas esperanzas de poder encontrar algo por sí mismos.

¿Cómo sabemos que no estamos buscando en vano?. preguntó Horo Horo a Subaru, mientras filmaba a la muchacha arrodillada en el suelo entre rocas, buscando alguna pista. Digo, ahora que estamos aquí, parece como buscar una aguja en un pajar. su voz resonaba en el gran vació de la cueva.

Ese es el trabajo de los arqueólogos. rebatió la muchacha.

¿Cómo sabemos que la esmeralda no fue destruida?. preguntó Pilika, ayudando a la muchacha de cabellos negros a buscar.

Lo que desciframos hasta ahora de la copia del pergamino decía que era indestructible, y que los indígenas tampoco podían deshacerse de ella porque creían que era un regalo de los dioses y no querían ofenderlos. replicó muy concentrada en la búsqueda. Se sentó en el piso y soltó un suspiro. ¡Pero aquí no hay señas de que haya entrado otro ser humano en esta cueva antes que nosotros!.

Escucharon que una voz replicaba a lo lejos, haciendo eco. Era Hao, que se había separado un poco del grupo para buscar por su cuenta.

Tal vez si las señoritas pusieran más empeño en descifrar la copia del pergamino, podríamos saber más sobre la esmeralda y dónde está escondida.

Subaru enrojeció abruptamente, pero no dijo nada. Fey, que también estaba un poco separada del grupo pero más cerca al muchacho, caminó molesta hasta Hao, apuntándole con la linterna.

¡Ei, ¿Por qué no nos das un respiro, señor perfección?.

Porque me es imposible hacer mi trabajo con inexpertas. rebatió sin pizca de vergüenza. Pasaras a los libros de historia como la arqueóloga que jamás descifró los pergaminos y que guió la expedición al fracaso. le dijo muy tranquilo, sin alterarse. Como si señalar los errores de los demás era algo que hacía todos los días, sin pelos en la lengua.

Fey enrojeció de furia hasta las orejas. En la frente le latía una vena; deseaba dar a ese engreído su merecido, pero Hao ni se inmutaba al ver su cólera. Le causaba gracia el efecto que tenía sobre Fey.

Eres… eres un… un…

¿Qué pasa?. ¿Tampoco eres capaz de formular una oración completa, Feisita?. dijo fingiendo inocencia para irritarla aún más. Le encantaba verla molesta. Era una mujer tan capaz, independiente, apasionada y aparentemente confiada; y a él le encantaba sacar a la señorita "Competente" de sus casillas para gozar con sus rabietas.

¡Piérdete!. espetó, y fue por su camino.

No te vayas molesta, Feisita. la siguió Hao, continuando con su broma. Sabes que igual te quiero aunque seas tontita.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco y giró para plantarle cara. Lucía furiosa.

¿Por qué no te vas por tu cuenta?. gruño, y continuó caminando, adentrándose cada vez mas en la cueva en un intento por quitarse al molesto Hao de encima. Sin darse cuenta, se habían alejado de los demás hasta perderlos de vista.

Porque encuentro adorables las mujeres que no representan un reto intelectual para mí. replicó él, haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer serio ante el berrinche que estaba armando Fey.

Púdrete. le gritó, y su voz resonó el la cueva.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se habían alejado mucho de los demás. Ya no se oían sus voces ni se divisaban las luces de sus linternas. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto, tuvo que defenderse nuevamente de Hao, y se distrajo.

Pero no te ofendas, Feisita. Eres muy hermosa, no necesitas ser inteligente.

Fey ya no se contuvo más y levantó la mano para darle una cachetada, pero el muchacho se le adelantó y la detuvo, apresando la muñeca de la muchacha.

¡Suéltame!. exigió indignada al verse presa de esa gran fuerza que le aferraba la muñeca. Hao sonrió con superioridad, lo que la irritó aún más.

No quiero.

En ese instante, él la jaló con fuerza hacia sí y la apretujó en su pecho. Juntó sus labios con lo de ella en un suave beso que fue haciéndose cada vez más intenso. Con una mano él acariciaba su rostro y con la otra le sujetaba fuertemente, hasta que Fey sintió que la fuerza sobre su muñeca cedía. Entonces, retrocedió de sorpresa, se liberó de la mano de Hao y con la izquierda, le dio una cachetada que impactó de lleno en el rostro masculino.

Le había gustado el beso, pero por ningún motivo le iba dejar creer que él podía doblegarla. Estaba muy equivocado. Para su sorpresa, Hao no estaba molesto. Rió y le dijo divertido:

Debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa, Feisita

Ella sonrió con orgullo. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

Debemos volver al trabajo.

No tengo ganas. contestó él, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí para darle otro profundo beso. Ella jugó a ser sometida unos instantes y luego puso las manos en su pecho y lo alejó con suavidad.

No nos pagan para joder. le dijo con una sonrisa explícita. De mala gana, la soltó.

Cada vez dudo más de la existencia de esa esmeralda. confesó él. Ella lo miró unos instantes.

Exista o no, ninguno de los dos volveremos con las manos vacías. señaló con una sonrisa pícara. Él también le sonrió, y volvieron con el grupo.

Pasaron días buscando la esmeralda hasta que finalmente llegó el equipo de búsqueda. No se encontraba absolutamente nada de valor arqueológico, así que el grupo se la pasaba los días haciendo de las suyas por ahí, disfrutando de las vacaciones, mientras que el padre de Len se desesperaba aún más con cada día que pasaba sin rastros de la esmeralda. Todo lo que se sacaba de la cueva eran rocas.

Creo que mi primera experiencia como arqueóloga no fue tan exitosa. comentó vagamente Subaru, mirando al equipo de búsqueda trabajar.

Yoh, que estaba sentado cerca de ella, afilando su cuchillo de cocina, la miró con una de sus sonrisas típicas en el rostro, irradiando energía positiva.

¡No te preocupes por eso!. Quedan muchas cosas por descubrir. Oí que el padre de Len ya nos tiene preparada otra misión.

¿No está desilusionado por todo el dinero que gastó sin resultado?. preguntó sorprendida, abriendo mucho sus bonitos ojos grises. Len, que estaba pasando por ahí, dijo en su tono apático:

El dinero nos es problema para mi padre, siempre y cuando pueda darse el gusto de expandir su colección de objetos antiguos. Estoy seguro que tiene más trabajo para ustedes.

Subaru sonrió satisfecha por no haber desilusionado a su jefe en su primer trabajo como arqueóloga. En ese momento apareció Pilika, saliendo del bosque después de realizar su trabajo de documentación de la zona, cargando dos pesados bártulos en sendas manos. Len se disponía a ir a ayudarla, pero de la nada apreció Horo Horo, en el aire y lo empujó para que no se acercara a su hermana.

¡Ni lo sueñes, tiburoncito!. exclamó burlón, mientras ayudaba a Pilika, que se había puesto roja, a cargar las cosas.

¡Deja de llamarme así!. vociferó el muchacho.

Después de pasar largos días buscando la famosa esmeralda, excavando en la cueva, derrumbando muros de piedra, lo único que encontró el equipo de búsqueda fue un pequeño tótem de madera tallada, que Fey y Subaru reconocieron como a uno de los dioses del pueblo indígena que había sido destruido. La antigüedad del instrumento coincidía con el de la leyenda. El tótem estaba enterrado a poco profundidad. Tal vez había sido cubierto con la erosión del pasar de los años, o tal vez alguien había excavado en la tierra para esconderlo. Tanto Yoh, como Hao, Fey y Subaru coincidían en que era un hallazgo arqueológico, pero que difícilmente sería de gran valor.

Dos días después, por la noche, el equipo estaba reunido alrededor del fuego compartiendo. Fey oía la conversación al mismo tiempo que trataba de descifrar el manuscrito. Ella y Subaru ya había entendido la gran mayoría; tan solo faltaba un simple párrafo que ella se negaba a dejar sin traducir después de todo lo que le había dicho Hao. "Le demostraré a ese carilindo quién es el inteligente", pensaba mientras ponía todo su empeño.

…Lo que no voy a extrañar para nada son los mosquitos… confesó Subaru, matando a uno. Se rascó el brazo enrojecido por las picaduras.

Yo no voy a extrañar estar con un grupo de lelos como ustedes. gruñó Len, tan agradable como siempre.

Ay sí, tu. le remedó Horo Horo. Los demás entendían que era parte de la agradable personalidad del Len, así que no se ofendían. Más bien lo encontraban divertido.

Maldito Yoh… espetó Hao, mirando a su hermano gemelo tirado en el suelo. Se quedó dormido.

Finges que no lo quieres, ¡pero sabemos que no es cierto!. lo delató Pilika, riendo.

Hubo un breve silencio. Se oyó el crepitar de la madera consumiéndose en el fuego. Hao soltó un gruñido y puso una manta de lana sobre el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Yoh se movió en sueños:

… Anna… murmuró dormido. Se abalanzó sobre Hao ¡Dame un beso!.

¡Waaaa!. Hao se echó para atrás al instante, y suspiró aliviado al ver que se había salvado.

¡Ch!. Aficionados. bufó Len, levantándose para ir a internarse en el bosque.

¡Es un jovencito taaan agradable!. soltó Horo Horo, hablando como mujer y poniendo cara de ensueño.

¡Te mueres por tenerlo que cuñado!. acusó Fey, para ver la reacción del interpelado, que se puso rojo y pego un salto.

¡Nunca!. ¡Nunca!. ¡Antes me matan!. miró a su hermana sentada a su lado, con una gran gota en la cabeza. ¡Me oíste, Pilika?. ¡Antes muero!. No quiero sobrinos tan feos. Tú eres una niña taaaaan linda… Puedes tener al hombre que quieras…

Pilika soltó un suspiro como respuesta ante el drama que hacía su hermano, mientras se armaba de paciencia para oírlo despotricar.

¿Todavía con eso?. le preguntó Hao a Fey, sentándose a su lado. Se refería al pergamino. La muchacha le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y volvió a concentrase en el pergamino. ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?. la provocó. No te da la cabecilla tan linda que tienes para eso…

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de diversión y enojo, y él le sonrió con inocencia para luego recostarse en su regazo, mientras Horo Horo seguía exponiendo su argumento: "101 razones de por qué no quiero que Pilika esté con Len", parado cual gran elocuente en el centro del círculo, hablando para quién quisiera oírle.

… Número 15: Pilika puede conseguirse algo mejor que ese tiburón…

Emmm, ¿Horo Horo?. le interrumpió Subaru, levantando lentamente un dedo.

¿Qué pasa?. Me cortaste la inspiración.

Creo que vas a tener que aceptar que tendrás a un "Len" en tu familia. le dijo, señalando el lugar en donde Pilika había estado sentada. Su hermana se había ido, seguramente detrás de Len.

¡NOOOOOO!. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué Dios me castiga así?. vociferó llorando un río.

Pilika caminó en la obscuridad. Había olvidado llevar una linterna. Pero en fin, Len no podía estar muy lejos. Caminó con lentitud e inseguridad mientras sus pies se hundían en el barro y trataba de no hacer ruido. Sintió movimiento hacia su derecha. Sigilosamente caminó en esa dirección, esperando encontrar a Len… Pero la cosa fue al revés. El muchacho la tomó de los brazos con fuerza en medio de la noche.

¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?. susurró. No se podía ver nada, pero ella adivinó donde se encontraba su rostro.

Vaya, si no lo sabes a estas alturas… sonrió, y él lo pudo sentir. Sin ver con más que sus cuerpos, se dieron un beso de amor.

Él la separó de sí y la estiró en la penumbra. Mientras ella caminaba con inseguridad, él avanzaba con firmeza, arrastándola hacia la luz de la luna para ver su alegre rostro bajo el resplandor plateado. Le acarició los cabellos y la volvió a besar, feliz de poder verla claramente bajo esa luz de ensueño.

… No puede ser… murmuró Fey, dejando a un lado la hoja con el contenido a descifrar y buscando a lado suyo otro grupo de hojas para consultar.

Hao se levantó lentamente, medio dormido. Se frotó los ojos y le preguntó con voz de sueño qué sucedía. Ella lo ignoró mientras revisaba sus apuntes. Llamó a Subaru y le mostró lo que había descubierto. La muchacha de pelos negros se puso pálida unos instantes, pero finalmente comenzó a reír a carcajadas, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sí, es eso exactamente. le dijo a Fey.

Yoh y Horo Horo se acercaron; el primero aún no despertaba del todo. Al rato llegaron Pilika y Len para ver lo que secedía, cubiertos de lodo. (Mmmm… ¿qué habrán estado haciendo?).

Sucede que ya encontramos la "Esmeralda Perdida". contestó Fey, en tono doctoral. Los que aún no habían despertado, terminaron de hacerlo en ese momento.

¿Cómo es eso?. interrogó Yoh, extrañado. Fey intercambió una mirada con Subaru mientras hacía un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

Al parecer "esmeralda" era el nombre nativo que los aborígenes le daban a la representación de sus dioses. contestó.

Se hizo el silencio en el círculo. Se oyó un grillo cantar y el crepitar del fuego, hasta que Horo Horo soltó una exclamación:

¡Quieres decir que la Esmeralda Perdida es ese mugroso tótem que encontraron hoy?. dijo incrédulo. Tenía que haber un error. No podían haber pasado por tanto por un cochino pedazo de madera tallada.

Exactamente. asintió con gran seriedad Fey.

¡Len!. exclamó Pilika asustada, al ver que el muchacho caía desmayado de espaldas.

Je je, je. Anna me va a matar. Embarré toda mi ropa y no encontré nada de valor al final. sonrió Yoh, que no se sobresaltaba por nada.

**FIN**


End file.
